Se mi novio
by Mario the Fox
Summary: Muchas veces, nos enamoramos de quien menos esperamos. Un simple encuentro, puede desencadenar sentimientos que, con el tiempo, se vuelven imposibles de ocultar.


– ¡Pero si es el Chico Refrescante! –hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz; desde el partido de eliminatoria para ir a las nacionales, para ser más preciso. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Sugawara, obligándose a voltear a ver a Oikawa. El castaño se acercaba lentamente, con la sonrisa en los labios; ciertamente, no esperaba ver al chico ahí. –Oikawa, que… sorpresa verte por aquí –respondió Koushi, sonriendo de una forma algo forzada. –Al menos podrías fingir mejor que te alegras de verme –rebatió con un ligero puchero el chico. –Parece ser que estaremos en la misma universidad, ¿eh? –Sugawara rio nervioso, notando lo que el excapitán del Aoba había dicho: 4 años, soportando a aquel muchacho. – ¡Basurakawa! No molestes a los demás –de aquel "regaño", siguió el sonido de la mano de Hajime contra la cabeza de su amigo. –Lamento si te causó molestias –añadió con una reverencia, a lo que el albino comenzó a negar. –No no, no es ningún problema –pasaron unos minutos más, hablando de lo que fue de sus vidas entre la graduación y la entrada a la universidad. –Entonces… ¿Oikawa no está en esta universidad? –el exjugador del Karasuno ladeó un poco la cabeza ante el descubrimiento. Tooru soltó una carcajada ante la reacción del chico. –No, lamentablemente, su universidad está cerca de la nuestra –añadió Iwaizumi, asesinando con la mirada al ruidoso castaño.

Esa noticia, era un pequeño alivio para Koushi. Sin embargo, no pudo reír un poco ante los reclamos del castaño, sobre lo malo que era Hajime con él. Algo, que la ex-estrella del Aoba Josai no pasó por alto. – ¿Y qué estudiarás, Sugawara? –preguntó, ignorando olímpicamente al molesto de Tooru. –Pedagogía –sus ojos brillaron, delatando la devoción que el muchacho sentía por esa carrera. Un nuevo flechazo. –Oh, estarás cerca de Iwa-chan –canturreó el castaño, abrazando a Koushi sin pena alguna. –Hacen que me sienta solo, y eso que aún no inician las clases –añadió con un ridículo tono de tristeza. Ambos comenzaron a reír, como si realmente fueran grandes amigos. – ¿Qué hay de ti, Iwaizumi? –el aludido regresó a la realidad. –Diseño gráfico –fue la corta respuesta. Oikawa tenía razón, sus edificios estaban relativamente cerca; probablemente, esa no sería la única vez que cruzaran sus caminos.

Y es que ese encuentro, fue el inicio de todo. Muchas veces, coincidían en horas libres, aprovechándolas para almorzar juntos; incluso tuvieron la fortuna de compartir las clases de inglés. A diferencia de Iwaizumi, Sugawara optó por dejar el volleyball por la paz, aunque eso no evitaba que se uniera al club de la universidad, aunque no formara parte del equipo de la institución, justo como Hajime. Algunos días, si el albino no tenía tareas pendientes o planes, esperaba a que el entrenamiento terminara, para poder ir a casa en compañía del mayor. Pero sin duda, lo mejor eran los fines de semana que tenían libres. La mayoría de ellos, la pasaba en compañía de Iwaizumi y Tooru, saliendo a comer a algún lado, o simplemente, reuniéndose en el apartamento de alguno de ellos. Con el paso de los días, descubrió que Oikawa no era un chico malo, no, hasta que lo conoces bien.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya había pasado un año. Las veces que Tooru los dejaba solos los fines de semana, iban en aumento; generalmente, salía con una chica diferente, pero esa vez, ambos jóvenes notaban un cambio en la actitud de aquel chico "mujeriego"; y aun así, ninguno dijo nada. Tal vez, porque aquello era bueno para el castaño; o quizás, porque ninguno quería admitir que se sentían completamente a gusto en la única compañía que ambos se proporcionaban. Las caminatas a casa habían aumentado, así como los almuerzos entre clases; a veces, incluso se reunían para sesiones de estudio, a pesar de que casi no compartían materias. Y aun así, ninguno dijo nada.

Y es que al destino le gusta planear las cosas con calma, encuentra placer en hacernos creer que nosotros elegimos nuestro propio futuro, y que él no está escrito en piedra. Pero no es así. Al destino le agrada ir a nuestro lado, observándonos atentamente, labrando el camino que cree mejor para nosotros. Y para ellos, todo explotó ese fin de semana. A petición de compañeros de clases, ambos habían asistido a una clase de fiesta en un pequeño bar, chicos de diferentes carreras y universidades habían asistido. Incluso, para sorpresa de los chicos, Tooru se encontraba entre ellos, en compañía de una chica. Tanto Iwaizumi como Sugawara, se contuvieron las ganas de molestarlo por ser "finalmente domado", y en su lugar, terminaron por felicitarlos por la relación. Como en toda reunión, la comida y el alcohol fluían libremente, ayudando considerablemente a animar el ambiente, promoviendo la convivencia entre todos esos desconocidos. En algún punto de la noche, el número de personas había comenzado a descender; siendo Oikawa y su novia, de los primeros en irse. Al final, solo quedaron Koushi y Hajime acompañando a un grupo de chicos de otra institución. El alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en ambos jóvenes; Sugawara fue el primero en dejar de beber.

Pasaba un poco más de media noche, cuando terminaron por despedirse de sus nuevos "amigos". Afortunadamente, aun conservaban el suficiente raciocinio como para poder llegar a casa, sanos y salvos. – ¿No quieres pasar la noche en mi casa, Iwaizumi? –preguntó Suga, mirando la hora en la pantalla de su celular. –Después de todo, es tarde, y yo vivo más cerca que tú –y ahí estaba, esa adorable sonrisa llena de amabilidad. Simplemente, no pudo resistirse. Y en esas cuatro paredes, antes de dormir, decidieron compartir un par de cervezas más. La cercanía entre ellos era casi nula, mientras reían divertidos, recordando los eventos de aquella noche. Una cosa llevó a otra. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, sus labios se habían unido, no en un beso torpe y desesperado, aquel roce era dulce, lento, y podían sentir lo mucho que ambos habían esperado por él. Las manos de Iwaizumi se colaron bajo la playera de Sugawara, haciendo que este se estremeciera ante el frío tacto sobre su piel. De una u otra forma, lograron llegar a la habitación; la ropa comenzaba a estorbarles, dejándola por todo el piso. Los suspiros dieron paso a leves gemidos, los cuales delataban el placer que llenaba a ambos. Las embestidas empezaron siendo lentas, casi con cuidado, tratando el cuerpo ajeno como si fuera del cristal más frágil que pudiera existir. Las manos que se aferraban a su espalda, temerosas de dejar su marca en aquella piel desnuda.

Sus labios se encontraron más de una vez, anhelantes de aquel dulce sabor que llenaba sus corazones. Las penetraciones aumentaron de ritmo y fuerza, a pedido de aquella voz suplicante; todo ese miedo fue dejado de lado, las uñas dejaban marcas rojas, al mismo tiempo que los dientes se clavaban en la piel, como si quisieran reclamar ese cuerpo. El sudor no tardó en cubrir sus cuerpos, y más que un elemento molesto, los dejaba pasmados, aumentando la belleza de sus facciones. Más de una vez Iwaizumi le regaló deliciosos orgasmos a Sugawara, y este, a su vez, dejaba que el moreno experimentara el mayor de los placeres en su interior. Sin ser capaces de resistirse al cansancio, dejaron caer sus cuerpos en la cama. Los besos no dejaron de repartirse, mientras Koushi acariciaba con sumo cuidado la mejilla de Hajime. Y al final, ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, abrazados, refugiándose en el calor mutuo.

El primero en despertar fue Sugawara. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, y el dolor de cabeza no tardó en anunciar su llegada. Miró el reloj: 10 de la mañana, y la luz que lograba colarse por la cortina, indicaba que era más temprano. Dejó que su mano se posara en su frente, mirando atento el techo. Un ligero movimiento a su lado, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento matutino, y al voltearse, se topó con la apacible expresión de Hajime. La sorpresa fue lo primero que sintió, al notar a aquel chico ahí; pero un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad mezclada con ternura, comenzó a abrirse paso. Acarició aquellos cabellos de un castaño oscuro; a paso lento, los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza, tiñendo de carmín sus mejillas. Cubrió su rostro con las manos, algo avergonzado de todo eso, y en un intento de escapar de ello, se levantó de la cama con cuidado, tratando de no despertar al otro. El frio entró en contacto con su desnudo cuerpo, apurándole a buscar su ropa; solo con sus boxers y una playera, salió de la habitación, cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta tras de sí. Encaminándose a la cocina, masajeaba las sienes; no es que hubiera tomado mucho la noche anterior, el problema fue, que decidió pasarse con el alcohol justo al terminar la semana de exámenes, en todos esos días, no había comido ni dormido bien. Y la factura estaba cobrándose. Incluso se dio el lujo de ignorar el ligero dolor de su cadera; y es que Iwaizumi, había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso, para no lastimarlo. Rebuscando en el refrigerador, solo encontró lo necesario para preparar mapo tofu super picante, recordándose que ese día debía hacer unas cuantas compras, si quería comer el resto de la semana.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose en la soledad de aquella habitación, con la tibieza que el cuerpo de Sugawara había dejado en las sábanas. Todo el sueño se esfumó de su ser, al notar que el adorable chico no se encontraba allí. Y fue entonces, que los recuerdos de esa noche golpearon su cabeza. El color dejó su rostro por unos momentos, y un montón de ideas negativas le dieron los buenos días, acomodándose a su alrededor. –Me odia –fue lo único en lo que pensaba. Con rapidez, dejó el lecho, buscando desesperadamente su ropa entre todo ese desastre; al final, salió del cuarto, solo con los boxers puestos. Había cometido la idiotez más grande del mundo, y no estaba seguro de poder remediarlo. El olor de la comido llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, guiándolo suavemente a la cocina. La escena que sus ojos presenciaban, era el cuadro más maravilloso que pudiera imaginar; y en silencio, deseo poder contemplar aquel momento, todos los días, por el resto de su vida. Ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Sugawara acomodaba los tazones con mapo tofu en una mesilla que se encontraba en la cocina, los vasos y cubiertos, eran colocados con cuidado, intentando no hacer ni un ruido. Pero al sentir una mirada sobre él, alzó el rostro, encontrándose con un semidesnudo y embobado Hajime.

Y una vez más, esa dulce y cálida sonrisa curveó sus labios. –Buenos días, Iwaizumi. Llegas justo a tiempo para el desayuno. Espero que te guste el mapo tofu super picante –comentó algo nervioso. Y antes de que pudiera razonar lo que hacía, Iwaizumi se encontró corriendo hacia Sugawara, abrazándolo con fuerza. Koushi abrió los ojos por un momento, sorprendido por aquel acto; sus manos, dudosas de corresponder el abrazo, se posaron suavemente en la espalda desnuda del chico. Pero el gusto apenas le duró unos segundos, pues Hajime se alejó lo suficiente para poder contemplar esos ojos marrones. –Iwaizumi, ¿sucede algo? –pero la única respuesta que recibió de parte del más alto, fue un beso. Una vez más, Hajime fue presa de su impuslividad, reclamándose nuevamente por no poder mantener el control. –Se mi novio –las pocas palabras impregnadas de determinación, y aquellos ojos oscuros desbordaban amor y súplica. Sugawara sentía un nudo en la garganta, no pudiendo apartar la sorprendida mirada de las afiladas facciones del mayor; sin poder más, ocultó su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de aquel que le sostenía, temblando ligeramente. Las inseguridades de Hajime, volvieron a aparecer, acomodándose en la mesa para empezar a desayunar; pero fueron debidamente alejadas, por aquella tembloroso y aún melodiosa voz. –Eres injusto, Hajime –sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, pero traicioneras lágrimas caían a cámara lenta por el rostro del menor; aquellas suaves manos acunaron el rostro de Iwaizumi. –Ya deberías saber que iría al fin del mundo contigo, si así me lo pidieras –ambos rieron, como una forma de liberarse. No podían culpar al alcohol de lo que pasó anoche; la conciencia no los había abandonado ni por un segundo, ambos dieron su silencioso consentimiento a aquel acto; la bebida solo les ayudó a dejar de lado el temor. El deseo estaba latente en sus corazones ese día, pero el miedo a ser rechazados a la mañana siguiente, les impedía seguir; los tragos se encargaron de mantener aquella negatividad ocupada, a fin de cuentas, lo peor que hubiera pasado, es que la relación que lograron forjar por ese año, se rompiera, dejando incomodidades entre ellos.

Pocos pueden ser los afortunados que no terminen así; y ellos eran sobrevivientes a una "mala noche de copas". Y estaban dispuestos a vivirlo una y mil veces, con o sin la ayuda del alcohol. Sus frentes se juntaron, permaneciendo de pie allí. Todos esos extraños pensamientos, tratando de aclararse en sus respectivas mentes. Sugawara siempre pensó que Iwaizumi terminaría junto a Oikawa; por su parte, Hajime podía jurar que Koushi y Sawamura pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos. Pero eso ya no importaba; y por ende, ninguno dijo nada. Al destino le gusta jugar con nuestras vidas, poniendo y quitando personas en nuestro camino, obligándonos a adivinar quienes estarán a nuestro lado; y allí estaban "coqueteándose" mutuamente, sintiendo como sus corazones no podían rebozar más de felicidad y amor, jurándose silenciosamente elegirse una y otra vez. En esta, y otras vidas más.


End file.
